


The One Piece Characters x Reader Collection

by LittleAGranger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anime, Coconuts, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Innocence, Kisses, Kissing, One Piece - Freeform, Oneshot, Pirates, Promises, Romance, Series, Short, strawhat - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAGranger/pseuds/LittleAGranger
Summary: One Piece boys x Female Reader!1/ AcexReader - Coconut Kisses2/ LuffyxReader - Talk to me.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/You, Portgas D. Ace & You, Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VRedhead).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you work a lot, it's quite rare that you both spend time together. However, this weekend you're off work and Ace naturally forgot this. So as you flaunt your stuff in the house, Ace is drawn to you and you share a sweet moment

Ace x Reader [AU]  
.Coconut Kisses.  
.Dedicated to VRedhead.

Swig after swig, you decided that it was time to start embracing the weekend. With a white bottle in your right hand, you swayed your curves into the lounge and picked up the stereo remote on your way to switch it on loudly. You loved a bit of the chart to get you hyped for a party mood.

Ace always went out with his friends, but tonight, you decided to steer the wheel in another direction. You were dolled up immaculately with your make-up and you wore a skin-tight dress to show off that frame that you had worked so hard to maintain.

Naturally, it caught the attention of the man who was living in your home – he appeared from the bathroom and peeked at you from the bottom of the staircase. “Whoah, babe.” Ace paused with his eyes widening with surprise at your appearance. 

“You lookin’ hot tonight.”

It had been a long time since he’d saw you glammed up like this, especially as you rarely had a weekend off work. Being a workaholic was never easy. You were raised to go out and earn a dollar to maintain this image, so quitting for you was never an option.

However, this was just one of the many reasons why Ace had chosen you to be his fiancee. He loved how dedicated you were, even if it could be strenuous on the relationship at times.

“Why thanks.” You winked and took another sip of the bottle in your hand. “Since you always go out with the boys, I’m going out with the girls and I don’t know what time I’ll be back.”

Suddenly Ace’s muscles tensed at your sass. “Oh, are you now?” He said with a hint of laughter mixed in his tone. He was super impressed with this scenario that was arising between you both. Ace adjusted his hat and then strolled across the room to invade your dancing space.

His presence made you smile and it only beamed brighter when Ace began to dance with you. He held out his hand and you accepted it to find yourself being twirled closer into his toned and bare chest. You both paused at this moment to enjoy the rare occasion.

“You smell posh. Is it a new fragrance-?”

“It’s the one you brought me for Christmas, actually.” You reminded him and chuckled at his dopiness. “You’re getting so forgetful lately. Like, did you forget that I was off work this weekend?”

Ace paused in his tracks and cleared his throat. “It may have.” He wrapped his arms around your figure to hold you against him. A heavy blush filtered through your pores as his warm flesh drew you in to lean on him. 

“I love it when we are like this.” You stated softly and sighed with ease. “You’re eyeing up my drink, aren’t you?”

“Pft, I don’t think I have tried this.” Ace stated as his eyes skimmed across the bottle. “It smells sweet.”

You nodded and then stepped back to hold up the bottle to him. But Ace did something unusual. He released your figure to push your offer away from his face and then cupped his hands around your flushed face. 

Delicately, he leaned his head down to plant a sweet kiss on your lips. Afterward, he playfully slithered his tongue across your alcoholic stained lips. Luckily, you never applied your lipstick until you were about to shoot out of the door.

Ace is never boring – you concluded to yourself.

“Oh my-” Your body wanted to melt, but you couldn’t help but laugh at his face as you watched him nod with approval. “I’ll take it that you like it then?”

“I do like your coconut kisses, yes.” 

You both shared a laugh together and you then leaned your head up to give him another passionate kiss. 

“Enjoy your night out with the guys then.” You teased and sucked on his lower lip when he least expected it to tease him. “Behave please.”

“Uh...” Ace playfully frowned and then reached his hand down to your ass to pinch it, forcing you to gasp so you would let go of his lip. “Fine, I get the hint. Let’s go and watch a movie together. Get your coat on and I will go and put a shirt on.”


	2. Talk To Me [Luffy x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One afternoon, you discover that an intruder has just walked into your kitchen without announcing himself. He is strangely drawn to the meat that you are cooking. Over time, secrets are shared and promises are made.

.Talk To Me.  
[[LuffyxReader]]

“Sorry, I thought this was a meat store.”

“Well… it’s not.” You stuttered with the energy draining from your body. “This is my home.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. Well, it smelt like one.”

The intruder paused when you removed the cooked contents out of the oven. His reaction concerned you and you followed his eyes as you placed the oven tray onto the counter. The aura of the fresh, juicy and tender meat had pretty much stunk out the house.

“Whoooah, that looks so tasty.”

Drool puddled in the corner of his mouth and the intruder clenched his fists together with excitement. “I need it!” He stated with his eyes glistening like Christmas lights.

“Wh- What?” You blinked, you were stunned at how upfront and honest this intruder was. “Well-”

Before you could finish your reply, he had already darted across the kitchen to attack the joint of meat.

“Hey!” You snatched it away in the nick of time and held it p in the air out of his reach. “You can’t just walk in here and help yourself! I don’t even know who you are!”

“The meat! Where did it go-” The intruder raised his head and smirked confidently, “You really don’t know who I am?”

You frowned and huffed. “No.”

Without saying a word, he stretched out his rubber arm, snatched the meat and then sprung back into place. You stiffened up and dropped the tray that was in your hand.

“My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I’m going to be king of the pirates.”

“Right? My name is [Name].”

You didn’t register what the intruder had said at first, but after the clogs in your brain finally started turning – the penny dropped.

Of course it was! He was wearing a strawhat! And his wanted posters were flooded everywhere.

The intruder stuffed his face and then delightfully licked his fingers clean. “Oh boy, that was good. Do you have anymore?”

Wide eyed and numbed to the bone, you gazed through him as if he wasn’t there. “Luffy?” You didn’t know wither to kill him or run. After all, he was a dangerous criminal who had a substantial bounty that was attached to his name. It was so large that the total number would be enough to buy you whatever you wanted and more.

The straw-hat pirate tilted his head and then stepped closer to tap his finger on your forehead. “Hellooo. I asked you if you had anymore meat.” Luffy repeated innocently. “Hm.”

Despite that you wanted to give him a piece of your mind, you couldn’t find the strength to hide the loud gurgling sounds that your stomach were making. Your body twitched to life and a violent urge flooded out of your mouth, one after another.

“You need to leave.” You warned in-between the heaves. “I-”

Luffy arched back a little, “Huh?”

Without thinking twice, you pushed him out of your personal space and you darted out of the room and your way to the bathroom. You sharply kicked the door closed behind you and you leaned into the toilet to violently vomit.

After one final spit, you flushed the loo and then pushed the toilet lid down to jam out the stomach wrenching smell. “Well. I hope he’s gone.” You thought aloud and paced over to the sink to wash your face. Once that was done, you snuck back into the territory where you last saw Luffy.

Silently, you were praying that he’d left because the encounter had left you feeling exhausted, yet humiliated.

It was now silent out there, so you were convinced that Luffy had probably left the building.

However, when you stepped out of the bathroom, you were greeted by the sound of someone raiding the food pantry. “Noooo...” A sweat-drop formed in the corner of your forehead and your heart leapt with panic. It was him, it must be!

Slowly, you snuck into the pantry, but when you peeked around the corner, your face bashed against his. Your nose throbbed and your face tingled with ache – It was so painful that you both just had to close your eyes for a moment.

A few seconds later, you opened them to see that Luffy’s lips were now pressing against yours. The smell of meat had now stained your nostrils, yet the taste of sick was now lingering within his mouth.

“Urgh!” You both cringed whilst backing away. “Yuck!”

Even though it was traumatic for the pair of you, you both couldn’t help but exchange a brief laugh. Luffy wiped his lips clean with his sleeve, meanwhile you were wiping away the taste of meat with the edges of your t-shirt.

“You’ve got a lot of meat there.” You explained with an anxious blush spreading across your cheeks. “Did you need some for the journey or something?”

Luffy adjusted his grip on all the meat he could carry and shrugged, “Nah, this is just to get me through the night. But I will happily reimburse you, it’s no big deal.” He stated sounding more cool than a gentle summer breeze.

“What?” You blinked, “Okay.”

“I’m in town for two weeks.” Luffy explained and then frowned at you, “By the way, were you throwing up earlier?”

“Uhh...” You instantly felt as if you’d been put on the spot and this made your figure squirm anxiously. “Er, maybe. Sorry. It happens when I meet strangers.”

“Oh.” Luffy pouted, “Weird.”

Awkwardly, there was a pause. You were resisting the urge to run back to the bathroom, yet Luffy just stared as if he was looking straight through you. The tension was so suffocating that you were tempted to run and hide. After all, the ‘future king of the pirates’ had just exchanged a sticky yet meaty kiss with you.

“Well, because you’ve done that, I am going to keep visiting you.” Luffy flashed his oversized grin and then backed himself towards the exit of the building door, “See you tomorrow, [Name].” He waved, before turning around to make a run for it.

He’d clearly done that on purpose to avoid your freak out, but you just took a deep breath and placed your hands across your stomach. It was uneasy again and this time, it was stronger than the previous time.

“I’m going to be sick.” You hiccuped and then rushed back to the bathroom. “Damn that pirate!”

.[Skip to the next meeting].

“So, [Name], why do you vomit every-time someone speaks to you?” Luffy asked as he patted against his oversized stomach that was now full of meat. “Because it’s not normal to do that, y’know.”

Stunned by how much the Straw-hat Pirate had demolished, you slowly pulled the chair away from the table and then sat down. “I’m well aware of that.” You replied and took a deep breath to swallow the neasea that was brewing.

Here we go again~

It’s coming~

Sweat formed amongst your forehead and you fixed your [E/C] eyes down onto the ground. You were trying so hard to distract yourself from this feelings by replaying your day through your mind. This technique often soothed the symptoms, but there was only one way to make everything go away for good.

Run and hide~

Luffy sunk into his chair and tilted the table with the size of his stomach. “Uhhh, I’m so full.” He grumbled whilst peeking at you discretely. He could sense your distress, but the devil fruit user just chose to remain content.

Except, you didn’t want to run. This was the first person who had approached you about this sensitive topic, so you decided to give him a chance.

“I’ve been like this since me and my best friend clashed.” You admitted with your muscles tensing. You placed your hands onto your knees and clenched onto your skirt. “They spread some horrible rumours about me within the town and I lost my confidence to speak to people.”

Once the first sentence had left your lips, your voice suddenly felt the urge to spill everything else that your heart had bottled up. Yet, when you realised that you’d confessed the purpose to your actions, you felt a dramatic sense of ease flourish through your body.

Your stomach settled, but your chest remained tight.

“Oh wow, I said it.” You muttered with your eyes lifting from the floor to gaze at Luffy, “I actually said it.”

This was a massive moment for you, but to Luffy, he just shrugged. “I see. Well, I’m going to the bathroom.” The strawhat rolled himself onto his feet and then waddled out of the room. But on his way out, he flashed you a thumbs up before disappearing.

You sighed and cupped your hands around your face to hide your feverish cheeks.

‘When did he become so cute? Still, I can’t believe he actually returned. What does this man want?’~

These visits continued to happen too over the fortnight. Luffy would just kick down the front door and call for you so he could show you all the meat that he had purchased from the nearest vendor. The man never failed to turn up and he always seemed delighted to see you.

Secretly, you too loved his visits. You were so comfortable around him that you no longer felt the need to run and hide in the bathroom to puke out your anxiety. Instead, you would just focus on cooking the food whilst laughing at the impressions of his strawhat crew.

When Luffy would grow impatient for the food, he would often peek over to your cooking station and sneak a peek. But you would entertain yourself by tugging on his elastic face to stretch him out.

“You are amazing.” You complimented, “How did you get your devil fruit?”

You both would tell eachother stories for hours after he had finished pigging out on his food. But on the final day of his visit, Luffy did something which almost blew you away with surprise.

“[Name].” The captain called out dominantly, “I never see you eat. Do I still make you want to vomit or something?”

“Uh...” You tilted your head with a sweatdrop forming amongst your hairline. Nervously, you waved your hands. “No! Not at all. Actually. Well. Uh. No.”

Yes, your anxiety had cleared, but this new butterfly flutter inside your stomach had brought out some new reactions that you’d never experienced before. You cheeks would burn whenever Luffy would call out your name and your heart would skip a beat when Luffy would act so innocent yet dopey.

He was just simply adorable in your view.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luffy rose from the table that you were both sat at and he waddled over to you. “Come on [Name]. Tell me.”

This really had put you on the spot. Your mouth dried and you shook your head. “Don’t worry about it-”

Without warning, Luffy held out some meat in front of your mouth. “Eat.” He demanded in a serious tone. “If you don’t, I’m going to call Chopper because you look unwell.” He added with his pupils staring deep into yours.

You wanted to melt into a puddle. He was trying to tell you that you had lost so much weight from all the vomiting and lack of eating. This was a problem, but if you were being truthfully honest, you didn’t notice until Luffy had told you.

“Okay.” You replied with your eyes meeting his gaze. “I will eat more.”

Flattered to know that he was FINALLY sharing his food, you leaned forward and took a huge chunk out of the joint. After a few chews, you swallowed and then beamed him a satisfied smile.

“Wow, that tasted amazing.” You stated and laughed, “No wonder you love coming here.”

“Promise me that you’ll eat more-” Before he could finish that sentence, you had already finished the rest of the meat that was in his hands. “[Name!]”

“Done.” You muttered with a piece of meat dangling from your mouth. “Don’t need to tell me twice.” You added with your mouthful. “Umm..”

“I’m glad you’re eating more, but you can’t have all of that joint!” Luffy was renown for his unpredictable behaviour. But you almost passed out when Luffy leant forward to sink his teeth onto the other end of the meat that was on the edge of your lips. “Give me some!”

“Luffy!” You freaked with your eyes wanting to roll out of your head. You chomped onto the meat to separate it for Luffy to finish. You quickly ate what was left in your mouth and then announced, “You’re crazy!”

He swallowed and then chuckled. “Sisisisi. You’re not the first to say that.”

You wiped your mouth and Luffy stretched out his hand to pick up his wooden cup. He spung his arm back into place and then sipped his drink.

“I think I am going to miss you when I leave.” You muttered, “Do you have to go?”

Luffy nodded and then slammed the empty cup down onto the table. “Yep! Why don’t you join my crew and come with us?”

You shook your head with a smile still glued to your lips. “I ain’t as brave as you and your crew. So I think it will be best if I stay here.” Your heart sank with disappointment.

“Oh, well. I guess I’ll have to come back and visit you once I am king of the pirates.” Luffy stretched out his arms to wrap them around your figure. He yanked you out of your chair and then pulled you into a tight squeeze. “And when I come back, you better have a house full of meat.”

With your face now buried in his t-shirt, you could feel his toned physique underneath the thin layer. “Luffy...” You took a deep inhale to smell his natural scent – the sea, “You don’t have to do that for me.”

“Why not?” Luffy squeezed you more, making you almost choke. “You feed me well and I kind of like you-” He paused for a second. “Actually, I like you more than anyone I have met, which is weird.”

Whilst Luffy was exploring his thought process, you felt the need to tap your open palm onto his back to prompt him. However, it didn’t work, Luffy’s overthinking got more deeper than usual.

“Nami reckons I have a crush, but I don’t really know what that means. Robin said that [Name] is a good woman because she knows that a happy man is one with a full tummy.”

“Luffy.” You closed your eyes and then slammed your fist into his spine. “I need….air!”

“Oh!” Luffy’s eyes shot wide open and he released you.

You crashed down onto the ground and gasped for air like a lifeless limb.

“Hehe, sorry about that. Sometimes I don’t know my own strength.” He crouched down to your height and smiled goofily. “Anyway, I better go back to my crew. I said I’d pick up Zoro on the way because he’s probably got himself lost somewhere.”

You cannot be serious! - You thought to yourself after hearing everything that he’d mumbled. When you finally recovered, you rose up onto your feet and Luffy rose with you.

“Did you mean what you said, Luffy?” You asked with a hint of hope in your voice. “Because if you do, I kind of like you too, in the same way.”

There was a slight awkward pause and it felt as if time had stood still for a moment.

“What? You have a crush too?”

His innocence was frustrating at this point. You pinched the bridge of your nose and sucked on your teeth briefly.

“Yes, I do-”

“That’s awesome!” He cheered and cupped your hands over your cheeks to pull you in for a light kiss on the lips. “That makes me even more excited to come back and see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all the people who need a little love in these hard times!


End file.
